This invention relates generally to a rotary assembly device that converts fluid or gas power directly into rotating mechanical force, and vice versa, without any corotating bearings in the rotating power train or actuating mechanism; and particularly, to rotary piston machines with bearingless, direct or desmodromically guided power transmission parts, and hydrostatic pressure compensated or balanced stressless and frictionless sliding parts. Each cooperating cylinder and piston pair forms a pressure tight work chamber. Both piston and cylinder are moved along different, but closely neighboring orbits, wherein the maximal distance between said both co-rotating parts is only a fraction of a diameter of the orbits. This enables a short stroke motion between the piston and the cylinder in a co-rotating body-bounded-system. Such a reciprocative movement between a piston and cylinder caused no oscillating mass power, because it exists only in a co-rotating system. The shortness (compared with a diameter of an orbit) of the stroke motion is not a disadvantage. Pistons are directly attached to a piston carrier without bearings. Pistons, piston rods, and a piston carrier are the main parts of a piston rotor. The cylinders are integrated in a compact contiguous cylinder rotor and are interengaged by the pistons. Both rotors are rotational coupled thereof. The configuration in space of both rotor axes is basically arbitrary, but must lie within all orbits. The direction in space of the stroke motion is freely selectable. Consequently, the axial and radial machines are only corner stones in this field.
This kind of positive displacement machine is characterized by the absence of any bearing in the power train or actuating mechanism to transmit the piston force. Consequently, this principle is able to run absolutely oil-free as a pump or as a water hydraulic motor. It can also generate oil-free and highly compressed air. It operates as a compressor or vacuum pump, or a combination thereof, whereby water can be used as a system fluid for sealing and cooling.
An additional hydrostatic pressure balancing of the movable parts makes sliding between the sliding parts stressless and frictionless. Consequently, this principle is able to work, such as in the aforementioned machines, not only oil-free, but also at high pressure (over 100 bar), with high performances and with high efficiency. For instance, it can operate as a water hydraulic motor or a high pressure water pump, whereby other parameters, like delivery, are practically unlimited.